


Exterminate

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: A 16 line poem about Chara and Frisk. Chara's lines are odd numbered (1,3,5,7) and Frisk's even numbered (2,4,6,8)





	Exterminate

**I knew right when I fell,**

_Lost, confused and scared_ ,

**This place would become Hell.**

_With good friends, I was paired._

  

**For all their sins**

_Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne_

**I would wipe off their smug grins.**

_With which i got along just fine._

 

**Those with nothing, those with all**

_Flamboyant robot Mettaton,_

**By my hand, they would fall.**

_Firing bolts at me until dawn._

 

**Over this world, I shall dominate**

_I became very nervous_

**with one word: Exterminate.**

_As we climbed to the surface._

 


End file.
